


Pleasure, Love and Omegas

by BloodyPhoenix



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Intersex, M/M, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyPhoenix/pseuds/BloodyPhoenix
Summary: Deuce stood in front of the door, his hand on the doorknob unsure of what to do. Ace and the others were already in the room waiting for him. He didn't want to screw this up, he didn't want to disappoint Ace despite Ace's insisting that he wouldn't.
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco, Boa Hancock/Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco, Boa Hancock/Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Masked Deuce/Nico Robin, Masked Deuce/Portgas D. Ace, Nami/Nico Robin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Pleasure, Love and Omegas

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so just a warning, all of the omegas in this story are intersex which means that they have both a penis and a vagina. All of the alphas have penises . If I am going to write omegaverse, I want for it to make sense. I hope that you enjoy my story!  
> P.S. sorry for the rushed ending. I have a lot on my plate and I ran out of ideas

Deuce stood in front of the door, his hand on the doorknob unsure of what to do. Ace and the others were already in the room waiting for him. He didn't want to screw this up, he didn't want to disappoint Ace despite Ace's insisting that he wouldn't. Deuce tentatively touched the turquoise collar and took a shuddering deep breath. He exhaled sharply and quickly opened the door without another thought fearing that if he actually thought about what he was doing, he would back.

Once Deuce entered the room he was quickly overwhelmed by the smell of arousal. In a half completed circle, the four alphas were sitting in velvet lounge chairs. They were all wearing clothes as if they was attending a ball. Meanwhile on the floor, Robin and Marco was on all fours with with their rears facing each other. 

Inserted in both of their holes was a double ended dildo, their hips rocked in unison with each other. Desperate to try and get the dildo in them more while at the same time sharing the long plastic cock. Around their necks were collars similar to Deuce's own. The color of Robin's collar was a deep violet and the color of Marco's collar was a shining gold.

"Ngh, ahh~ ahhh" Robin's moans grew louder as her hips rocked faster.

Marco's hand quickly went to cover his mouth as he tried to muffle his sounds. In a matter of minutes, they both climaxed, their juices splattered on the dildo. Robin pulled off of the dildo and Marco's collapsed on his front, his ass still in the air as if he is presented and ready to be fucked. His entire body was shaking from the simulation, as quiet little moans escaped his mouth. 

Robin went over to Marco to slowly pulled the dildo out of him as he moaned at the slow slide that it did out of him. Lewd sounds ringing around the room. Deuce swallowed loudly as Robin and Marco's attention directed towards him. Robin beckoned with her finger to join them in pleasurable bliss and Deuce was more than happy to join them. Marco slid down Robin's curvaceous body until Marco stoped at Robin's vagina as Deuce slid down to the floor with them.

Marco starts tentatively licking Robins folds. Her quiet moans ringing in his ears as he started to lick faster and harder. He placed his hands on thighs as he delved deep into her. Her unique taste was on his tongue, it was foreign and it tasted so good. Marco was slowly becoming addicted to it. Deuce crawled towards Robin with a flaming red blush on his face and he gently kissed her on her lips as if he was afraid that she was glass. 

As he started to pull away, Robin grabbed the back of his neck and roughly inserted her tongue into his mouth. They fought a battle for dominance that was quickly over. Robin raised her hand and slide it around Deuce's hip to bring him over to her. She then trailed her hand down his stomach to the little bullet vibrator left in his tight hole. 

She inserted 2 fingers in him and wasn't surprised to find out that he was wet. She grasped the bullet between her fingers and pulled her fingers from the enticing suction that his cunt had on her digits.She placed the bullet beside her to use later and directed Deuce to sit on her face.

She hears Deuce whimper in anticipation. She smirked and started to play with his clit with her tongue. Robin starts to slowly move her finger in and out of him. Deuce feels embarrassment coil deep in his gut. He feels himself getting wetter by the minute as Robin's tongue and fingers switch places. Her long tongue was reaching so deep inside of him and her finger was gently playing with his clit.

It felt so good that he didn't even know what to do with his hands. Robin uses her free hand to grab Marco's hair and tug him out from his constant licking. As Marco pulled away he starts whining and rubbing his thighs together. He starts groaning at the heat in his gut that was becoming overwhelming. Robin directed him towards Deuce so that they can play with each other. 

Marco starts to crawl toward Deuce and gets on his knees and start kissing Deuce. Deuce feels his hands being put on Marco's body. He immediately starts exploring his body. He finally reaches his chest and pulls on the clamps eager to see him fall apart. Marco breaks the kiss to look at the ceiling. "Ahhhh~ ngh." His tongue fell from his mouth and his eyes rolled up into his head. 

"Marco, what do you feel like? Is your pretty pussy wet?" 

Shanks finally spoke up with power in his voice at seeing his omega come undone. Marco heard his alpha but it seemed like he couldn't even form words past any moans, groans and whines. 

"C'mon Marco tell us how does Deuce tugging on those clamps feel?"

Ace demanded surprising Hancock, Nami and Shanks who was with him. He smirked from his seat in front of the omegas eyes locked on Marco's. 

"I-I feel so good~ I want more please, I need more" Marco immediately crashed his lips against Deuce's as an attempt to silence his moans. Deuce's hand slid down his stomach and started to gently stroke against Marco wet heat teasing him while touching him where he likes it. Robin's tongue delved deeper into Deuce while he was teasing Marco. Her hand reached down to her vagina and she inserted one finger into herself while her thumb was playing with her clit. 

Robin moans out "Mmm, Deuce ahhh you taste so good, y-you must've been wanting to be filled for a w-while ngh."

Deuce starts to move his hips in an attempt to synchronize with Robin's tongue but she grasped his hips tightly. Deuce pulls away from Marco's sweet mouth to bury his head in his shoulder. "R-Robin, I-I'm about to, t-to ahhhh" Deuce whined out his hand clutching onto Marco's waist. Deuce started to shake and whimper as he came splattering his juice on Robin's face.

As Deuce came, his fingers started pumping in and out of Marco. Loud wet noises echoed in the room in unison with the three omegas moans. Marco's legs started shaking as he was getting closer and closer to his climax. His hips were rocking down against Deuces fingers. A rosy pink blush starts to spread across his face as his eyes lock with Hancock relishing in the feeling of her lust filled gaze glued to him.

Marco's eyes opened and he came with a loud shout, his legs failed him and he fell, panting as his mind started to drift off. The first thing that he heard was Robin and Deuce's melodic moans and he looked towards them. Robin was lying on the floor with her hair splayed out under her, her face was a dusty red and her lips were glossy. Deuce was straddling Robin and his face was buried in Robin's chest sucking on her nipples and his hand was behind him work in his ass open. 

Marco dragged himself to Robin and connected his lips with hers and they soon engaged in a sensual dance. Deuces mouth left her chest as he climbed off of her. His hand trailed down to his cock, he whimpered as he gave it a little stroke. He crawled to Ace and placed his hand on Ace's thigh. He started to mouth Ace's erection through his pants. Ace's stormy gray eyes locked with his and Deuce felt longing and devotion in his heart. 

"Hey, Nami-san, do you mind sharing Robin with Deuce?" 

Nami turned to Ace with a questioning look but all she was met with was a mischievous stare. She glanced at Deuce then focused her eyes on Robin who seems to be a bit busy with Marco. She felt herself get hard from the sight of the two omegas withering against each other on the floor. 

"I don't see why not. Deuce, make sure that you take good care of Robin." 

Nami looked at Deuce's glazed eyes and beckoned him over to her. Deuce stood up on shaky legs and walked to her. Once, he stood in front of her, she gripped him by his forearms and Nami collided their lips together. Nami kept her eyes open as Deuce started moaning into the kiss. Deuce pulled away from the kiss and stumbled over to Robin as if he was drunk. Deuce kneeled in front of Robin and placed his hands on her thighs. 

"R-Robin, c-can I please..?" Deuce looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Yes, of course you can." Robin cooed at Deuce. 

Robin spread her legs and wrapped them around Deuce's hips as he angled his cock to her pussy. As Deuce started to slowly insert himself into her, they both groaned at the feeling of bliss. Deuce was moaning constantly at the feeling of warm and soft velvet walls tugging at his sensitive cock. Marco brought his cock to Robin's lips as she opened her mouth to take him inside.

Deuce started to speed up as he came close to coming. He quickly pulled out of Robin as he splattered his cum all over Robin's body. He looked down at the cum on her body and started licking it off her body. Once he was finished licking it off and just as Marco finished in Robin's mouth. Deuce and Marco both placed a gentle kiss on Robin's lips, then they helped Robin stand up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
